Skin Deep
by tramplebunnie
Summary: Fullmetal returns from a mission to find his world crashing down. Eventual RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I would not be writing fan fiction, well maybe not.

Warnings: this fic is eventually going to involve a relationship between Roy and Ed, both of whom are guys and will remain as such during my fic. This fic is rated M just to be on the safe side for language and possible citrus like moments. May not be suitable for everyone, or anyone.

* * *

Roy Mustang had less than 5 seconds to react from the time his door slammed open to the time he had an auto-mail arm turned blade pressed against his throat. Not one to lose his cool in the face of a threat, Roy just raised his eyebrow at the red faced boy above him and waited for the inevitable screaming to start.

* * *

Edward Elric was not happy. He had just spent the last two days on a cramped, stuffy train coming home from a mission he should not have been on in the first place. When he had arrived at the station in Central he was annoyed to see that no one was waiting for him, including his brother, Alphonse. Al had not been allowed to make the trip with him, which had caused quite a few problems (tantrums) before Ed has even set out on his so called mission.

Grumbling to himself about being forgotten and forced to walk to the military barracks by himself, Edward started out, looking forward to a long nap, a large meal, and a nice long conversation (rant) with Al. Upon entering his room Ed was shocked to find that not only was all of his stuff (clothes, notes, books he'd borrowed from the library with no plans of ever taking back) were gone, but his brother was still missing. Ed started to see red and rushed off to find the one person who would know exactly what was going on: the stupid smirking bastard.

* * *

"Where is he, you stupid shit Colonel?" roared Ed, spittle flying from his mouth, as his face turned more red with every passing moment.

His face was turning so red in fact that Roy started to wonder if it was possible for his head to actually explode. Realizing that his mind was getting off topic, Roy turned his attention back to the irate boy.

"Ah Fullmetal, to what do I owe this _small _pleasure?" Asked Roy, knowing full well that this would further antagonize the boy, which given the fact that he still had an auto-mail blade pressed to his throat was probably not his best idea ever.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A SPECK OF DUST IS LARGER BY COMPARRISON!" Ed screamed tightening his grip on Mustang.

Edward continued to steam for a few moments before seeming to remember why he was in the Colonel's office in the first place. He took a few breaths to calm down and even removed his blade from the man's throat, realizing that this type of intimidation would not work on the smirking bastard, and he really needed to know where his brother was.

"Where is my brother?" Ed tried again, managing to keep his voice almost calm. "He wasn't at the station waiting for me and he wasn't in our dorm room either, for that matter neither was any of my stuff. What is going on around here?"

"Ah so you noticed that. I figured you would, being a child prodigy and all." Mustang couldn't help but try to goad Ed on just once more, it really wasn't his fault Edward was so entertaining.

Ed's face started to turn red again and for a moment he looked like he was going to explode again. Instead of rising to the bait however, Ed took another calming breath and glared at the Colonel, willing him to answer the question.

Realizing that he was not going to be able to get a rise out of Ed, Roy's expression became serous. He really was not looking forward to this conversation; he knew how much Ed cared for his brother.

Roy rested his chin on his hands and watched Ed silently for a few moments. It was amusing how the boy would still get so mad at references to his height. Since turning seventeen and finally being able to return Al to his real body, Ed had gone through a bit of a growth spurt and almost stood as tall as the Colonel. The boy would still never be very tall, owing in large part to his auto-mail limbs, but he was no longer the shrimp he once was.

Roy remembered how happy Ed had been when he had finally been able to return Al to his rightful, sixteen year old, body. He was still not entirely sure how the boy had even done it, but Roy had to admit it was probably better that way. He was pretty sure it was not something the military should ever get a hold of. Roy had been a bit surprised when Ed had still had his auto-mail limbs, but had accepted Ed's explanation at the time and realized that the boy kept it as a reminder of everything he had lost, and that which he had almost lost.

As soon as Al's body had been restored, Ed had taken a leave from the military to go back to his hometown to help his brother adjust to having a body again. Ed had not wanted to return to the military but Roy had reminded him that he had signed a contract in exchange for being able to use the military resources to restore Al, and that if he didn't return to Central soon he would be considered AWOL and would be arrested. Reluctantly Ed had returned and Al had come with him.

The mission that Ed had just returned from was in fact his first mission since restoring Al. Both Ed and Al had, at first, wanted Al to go along on the mission like he used to. Roy had reminded Ed that his missions were usually dangerous and Al was no longer as indestructible in his human body as he once had been as a suit of armor. The military couldn't knowingly risk the life of an unlisted minor. Ed had still complained for a bit after the fact but it was half hearted. Roy knew that in the end Ed would not do anything to jeopardize his brother and when Ed left for his mission it was alone.

Shaking his head to clear the memories, Roy realized that Ed was still glaring at him waiting for an answer.

"I had been hoping that this situation would have taken care of itself by the time you got back." Roy admitted.

"Situation?" Ed paled.

"Yes Fullmetal, I regret to have to tell you that your brother has been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Welcome to chapter 2! Yay, people actually reviewed. Thank you very much. This chapter should really have been posted about three days ago. My apologies on its lateness.

Warning- I swear at some point in the not too distant future this is going to turn into a romance between Roy and Ed so if you're not a fan of slashy goodness this might not be the fic for you.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character and what-not associated with the greatness that is Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Fullmetal was completely quiet. When Roy told Ed about the kidnapping he was expecting screaming, cursing, and punches… typical 'Edward' responses to bad news. He had not been expecting, and was in fact completely unprepared for 'silent Ed'. The longer it went on the more he decided he would have liked and explosion far more. Ed was standing in front of him looking so pale and shaken that Roy was becoming concerned the boy was either going to pass out or throw up.

"Fullmetal, if you get sick in my office I'll make sure your next mission is on a dairy farm." Roy said, hoping to get some sort of response and potentially save his carpet. When he received nothing, he called a little louder, "FULLMETAL."

Still getting no response Roy started to become annoyed, he did not know how to react to this quiet Ed. He seriously contemplated snapping his gloved fingers in front of Edward's face but then dismissed the thought, deciding the extra paperwork involved from frying one of his own men was not worth the fleeting satisfaction.

He considered calling for Lt. Hawkeye, for surely she, or her gun, would be able to get through to the boy. Turning this idea over in his mind for a moment Roy shook his head. There was no guarantee that Hawkeye would help him; she might think that Roy was trying to get out of his responsibilities and turn her gun on him instead. How such a beautiful woman could be so terrifying was really a mystery to him.

Realizing that these thoughts were getting him nowhere he walked up to Ed, placed his hands on Ed's shoulders and shook the boy. "Fullmetal, get a hold of yourself. You going comatose is not going to help us find Al."

He kept shaking Ed, becoming even more agitated when he still didn't get a response. He was starting to reconsider that snapping approach when Ed's eyes focused on him. The fury in those eyes caused Roy to step back, which was the only thing that saved him when Ed's fist came at his face.

"How could you let this happen you asshole," Ed screamed launching himself at Roy.

'Ah, anger,' Roy thought while dodging the flying fists. Finally they were moving back to familiar territory.

"I wanted to take him with me but you wouldn't let me. I could have protected him." Ed continued his assault.

"Fullmetal, cease this foolishness at once," Roy said calmly, easily blocking the attack. "I know you are upset but this is not going to help get Alphonse back. Sit down, calm down, and I'll tell you what we know so far."

Not expecting Ed to actually listen to him, Roy did a good impression of a fish when Ed immediately dropped into the chair in front on his desk and looked up at him expectantly. He had expected Ed to continue his tirade for at least another ten minutes. This new, almost mature, Ed had him completely floored. The colonel prided himself on knowing all of his opponents and men really well and the fact that Ed's reaction to this whole situation had surprised him so much was a little unsettling and would require further reflection at a later date.

Shaking his head softly, Roy got his expression back under control and calmly walked around his desk to take his seat. He slid a folder towards Edward before clearing his throat and relaying his information.

"Three days ago Lt. Havoc was supposed to meet your brother after breakfast in front of headquarters. Apparently Al had convinced Havoc to teach him to drive. When Al didn't show up Havoc went over to the dorms to see if he had just slept in, which in itself seemed unusual because Al's usually the dependable one."

"Hey!" Ed cut in. "I'm dependable."

Roy raised his eyebrow at Ed and didn't comment as he continued.

"When Havoc got to your dorm room he knocked and, finding the door unlocked, let himself in. The room was almost empty. No clothes, no books, not even any sheets on the beds. The only thing Havoc found besides the original furnishings was a single sheet of paper with a drawing of a basic alchemy circle on it."

Roy paused in his tale as Ed shuffled through the folder until he came across the circle. He watched as Ed puzzled over the paper for a moment and could almost see the wheels turning in his head. After a few more moments Ed looked back up at Roy and nodded for him to continue.

"Havoc came back to my office and relayed his findings to me. I sent both he and Lt. Fury back out to question the people who lived in the dorm. Apparently Al had joined a few of the soldiers in their week poker game the night before but was made to retire early after cleaning out most of their hard earnings. He went to his room and nobody can remember seeing him leave it again. A search of Central revealed nothing, and no one fitting his description has been spotted at the train station either. Al seemed to have vanished without a trace."

"That's not possible, someone has to have seen him," Ed interrupted. "You said he was kidnapped; if nobody has seen him than how do you know he was kidnapped?"

"I was just getting to that," Roy said, annoyed at the interruption as it momentarily broke his train of thought. "Last night at around 9pm a package arrived on my doorstep. Inside was an envelope containing a picture and a note. Both of which you will find in that folder."

With a feeling of dread Ed flipped through the file once more until he came across the picture. He gasped and almost dropped the file. There staring up at him was a picture of his brother tied to a chair; his lips were cracked and bleeding and his left eye was swollen shut. Unable to look at his brother like that anymore, Ed took a deep breath and flipped over to the letter. It was typed on a plain piece of paper.

_I have taken what is precious to you, just as you have taken what is precious to me. In exactly three days I will send instructions. Follow them completely and he might live to see another day._

A/N-ok so yeah I do kind of suck for ending it there. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
